Super Smash Bros. 6/Young Link
Young Link (こどもリンク Young Link) is the main protagonist of The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask and appears as a veteran in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes This time, Young Link is not a clone anymore like he was in Melee but instead he utilizes his equipment from Majora's Mask which differentiates himself from being a full clone of Link. While standing, his Mirror Shield can deflect small projectiles (like Mega Man's Mega Buster). His Specials have some lag on them but the damage and knockback they deal make up for the lag and Young Link's frailness. Moveset * Neutral Combo: Young Link swings his Razor Sword horizontally twice, before stabbing it forward. * Side Tilt: * Up Tilt: * Down Tilt: * Dash Attack: * Side Smash: * Up Smash: * Down Smash: * Neutral Aerial: * Forward Aerial: * Back Aerial: * Up Aerial: * Down Aerial: * Grab - Hookshot: Young Link throws his Hookshot forward short distance, latching onto the opponent and then pulls them towards him. Used for a tether recovery. * Pummel: Young Link headbutts the opponent in his grasp. * Forward Throw: * Back Throw: * Up Throw: * Down Throw: * Neutral Special - Fairy Slingshot: Young Link pulls out his Fairy Slingshot and fires a small Deku seed forward. The shot can be charged and aimed by holding the button and using the control stick respectively. It does no damage, but will momentarily stun opponents a bit if it hits. **'Custom 1 - Bomb Slingshot:' **'Custom 2 - Speed Slingshot:' * Side Special - Empty Bottle: Young Link quickly swipes an empty bottle directly in front of him. The bottle can grab items on the floor or even thrown at him, as well as virtually any projectile. Upon using it after loading a bottle, Young Link will dispense it onto the floor. In the case of a physical projectile, it simply falls and disappear shortly. **'Custom 1 - Big Bottle:' **'Custom 2 - Magic Bottle:' * Up Special - Fairy Flight: Young Link summons a group of fairies: colors representing Navi, Tatl and Tael, to give him a lift upwards. This does not damage opponents in any way, but Young Link does have super armor during the duration, making it impossible to hit him out if it. Decent recovery, and he can still use his Hookshot afterwards. **'Custom 1 - Guardian Fairy:' **'Custom 2 - Fast Fairy Flight:' * Down Special - Mask Change: **'Custom 1 - Quick Mask Change:' **'Custom 2 - Power Mask Change:' * Final Smash - Fierce Deity Link: Young Link suddenly dons the Fierce Deity Mask, transforming into his Fierce Deity Link for a short period of time. In this form, his size, range, speed, damage and knockback are increased. He even wields a large double helix blade. All of his moves are changed to sword-based attacks that deal great damage and knockback, and his Specials now are him performing a large slash attack, sending out a small shockwave beam that deals minimal damage (except his Up Special, which is a Spin Attack). After about 15 seconds in this form, Young Link takes off the mask and returns to his normal self. Moveset (Deku Form) * Neutral Attack: * Side Tilt: * Up Tilt: * Down Tilt: * Dash Attack - Spin Attack: Deku Link twirls on one foot at a fast pace as he dashes forward. * Side Smash: * Up Smash: * Down Smash: * Neutral Aerial: * Forward Aerial: * Back Aerial: * Up Aerial: * Down Aerial: * Grab: * Pummel: * Forward Throw: * Back Throw: * Up Throw: * Down Throw: * Neutral Special - Deku Nut: Deku Link throws a Deku Nut forward which can be charged to paralyze the opponent for a short period of time like an actual Deku Nut item. * Side Special - Bubble Blast: Deku Link shoots a small bubble that does small damage but flinches the opponent. Holding the button however makes a bigger bubble and it travels further, doing more damage. * Up Special - Deku Flower Flight: Deku Link flies upwards into the air with his swirling flowers. Has a glide effect and is able to shoot Deku Nuts straight-forward in the air. The flowers also do multi-hitting damage too if an opponent tries to hit from above. If an opponent manages to hit Deku Link, he'll fall helplessly into the ground, making him really open to attacks. Moveset (Goron Form) * Neutral Attack - Goron Punch: Goron Link delivers a powerful punch forward, before executing a uppercut followed by a full-body blow. * Side Tilt: * Up Tilt: * Down Tilt: * Dash Attack - Goron Roll: Goron Link curls into a ball while running forward, ramming opponents on the way with his spikes. * Side Smash: * Up Smash: * Down Smash: * Neutral Aerial: * Forward Aerial: * Back Aerial: * Up Aerial: * Down Aerial: * Grab: * Pummel: * Forward Throw: * Back Throw: * Up Throw: * Down Throw: * Neutral Special - Rock Toss: Goron Link pulls out a small rock and throws it forward. He can throw up to 3 rocks in a succession. If holding the button, he throws a giant boulder at the opponent which crushes into smaller rock pieces. * Side Special - Powder Keg: Goron Link slowly pulls out a huge Powder Keg which he places on the ground. It explodes after about 5 seconds, giving great damage and launches opponents far away. * Up Special - Goron Pound: Goron Link jumps into the air and then suddenly slams back down onto the ground with incredible force, emitting shockwaves around him. Can bury any opponents beneath him if hit directly. Works similar to King Dedede's. Moveset (Zora Form) * Neutral Attack - Double Cutters: Zora Link swings his right arm forward, then swings with his left arm and then kicks up into the air. * Side Tilt: * Up Tilt: * Down Tilt: * Dash Attack: * Side Smash: Zora Link puts his hands together and then releases two arm fin projectiles forward a short distance. * Up Smash: * Down Smash: * Neutral Aerial: * Forward Aerial: * Back Aerial: * Up Aerial: * Down Aerial: * Grab: * Pummel: * Forward Throw: * Back Throw: * Up Throw: * Down Throw: * Neutral Special - Barrier: Zora Link creates an electric barrier that surrounds around him. Any physical attack is nullified and the attacker takes damage instead if hit. It can't defend against projectiles however and doesn't last too long. * Side Special - Zora Boomerang: Zora Link throws two multi-hitting small fin boomerangs at the opponent. Great for keeping out of range of the opponent. However, he's unable to move and he has to wait for the boomerangs to come back in order to move again. * Up Special - Dolphin Jump: Zora Link leaps high into the air while extending his fins forward. Acts similar to Marth's Dolphin Slash, only without the slash and has a electric effect instead of it. Taunts * Up: Young Link takes out a bottle of milk and drinks it, similar to his Melee taunt. * Side: Young Link calls Navi out, who then flies around him momentarily. * Down: Young Link takes out a few masks and shuffles through them before putting them up. Idle Poses * Young Link beats the edge of his boots on the ground. * Young Link looks around himself. Cheer * Young-Link! Young-Link! Young-Link! On-Screen Appearance * The Song of Time can be heard playing as Young Link emerges from a beam of light. He then takes out his Razor Sword and gets into his fighting stance. Victory Poses * Young Link checks his belt, then readjusts it. * Young Link puts his sword and shield together and then raises his sword high into the air. * Young Link puts his sword away, then dusts off his hands and looks at the screen while posing. Victory Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oEgA8jL69hU (Victory - The Legend of Zelda) Losing Pose * Young Link claps for the winner. Trophy Description Young Link has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. Young Link W.I.P. * The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (N64, 2000) Young Link (Alt.) W.I.P. * The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (N64, 2000) Costumes * Green tunic * Blue tunic * Red tunic * Purple tunic * White tunic * Orange tunic * Black tunic, grey skin, no visible mouth, yellow glowing eyes (Dark Young Link) * Light green/red tunic (Classic Link) Trivia * W.I.P. Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:Playable characters Category:The Legend of Zelda